It's my Blinkday
Summary It's Blink's birthday and Blue and Pink want to make it PERFECT. There are some others who are gonna help carry the load. Plot (Blue and Pink are sleeping the Blink jumps on them and wakes them up) Blink: Mommy! Daddy! It's my birthday! Pink: (remembers) Oh! Happy birthday sweetie! (hugs him) Blue: I guess you can say it's his Blinkday! (they all laugh) Blink: That's funny Daddy! Pink: Blue, I think we should take him to a nice breakfast. Blue: That's a good idea! Where should we eat? Pink: I have an idea. (all three of them walk into a resturaunt and all the chefs are ordering each other around) Blue: What is this place? Little Blue: My place! Blue: What? Little Blue: This is my resturaunt! Blue: You own a resturaunt? Little Blue: Yep! I guess you're not the only one who's successful. Blue: I guess that explains why it's called Cafe` Assassin. Blink: Uncle! Little Blue: That's chef! Blink: Chef! Waiter: Chef! The imported chickens need to be "taken care of" Little Blue: Well, I gotta go! I'll serve you guys myself! Happy birthday Blink! Blink: Thank you Uncle Chef! Little Blue: That'll work. Waiter: Chef! Little Blue: I'm coming!!! (gets out the hidden blades and walks into the kitchen then the chickens shriek) (Blue, Pink, and Blink sit down and look through the menus) Pink: A nice bowl of oatmeal and bread and butter sounds good to me. How about you Blue? Blue: That sounds good. Maybe we can share it. Pink: Fine by me. What about you Blink? Blink: I don't know. I can't read it. (Blue flips it over) Oh! Pancakes!!! Pink: Ok. Waiter! Waiter: How may I help you ma'am? (Little Blue walks up with a bored look and is covered in feathers) Waiter: Chef, you got a... (Little Blue blows feathers away from his mouth) here let me. (tries wiping them away) Little Blue: (pushes his hands away) I got it! I got it! Waiter: Sorry. (flinches) Little Blue: Anyway... I think you should get to table 8 now. Waiter: Yes sir! (walks to a new table) Blink: (laughs) Uncle is a chicken! Little Blue: So, what do you want? (gets out the hidden blade but in its place, is a pen) Blue: Pink and I will share the oatmeal and toast, and Blink will have- Blink: Pancakes!!! Little Blue: On it! Man!!! Get them appitizers!!! (Red runs up, panting) Red: Sorry sir! Blue: Red? You work here? Red: Yeah. It's a long story. (goes into a flashback where LB is standing in front of the resturaunt then, Red runs up) Flashback Red: I wanna job! (flashback ends) Blue: Is that it? Red: Yeah. Long and confusing right? Blue: Uh.... no. Little Blue: Enough fooling around Red!!! Get them the appitizers!!! Red: Sir yes sir!!! (runs to the kitchen as fast as Spark, dropping three appitizers on the table) Little Blue: Impressive. Just 5 mili-seconds slower than your record. Red: Awww! (walks away with his head down) (Blue takes a bite) Blue: Oh... my... god!!! These are delicious! Little Blue: I outdo myself just a tiny bit too much. (a time card appears saying One Appitizing Meal Later) (Blue, Little Blue, Pink, and Blink are walking through the park) Blue: Bro, that meal was AMAZING!!! Pink: Yeah! Who knew oatmeal could have so much flavor? Little Blue: You're just being kind!!! Blue: No, it's true! (whispers in his ear) Hey, Pink and I need to plan Blink's party. Can you take him somewhere? Little Blue: No prob! Blink, what do you say we go to the lake and go fishing? Blink: Fishing! Little Blue: Alright, let's go. (walks away holding his hand) Pink: So, what do you have planned for our sweetie? Blue: Well, first we need to invite people. (holds up a deck of invitations and Pink takes one) Pink: Happy Blinkday? What are you gonna do now? Market this? (Blue is talking on the phone) Blue: I think we can put it on a shirt... or a mug... OR A BILLBOARD!!!! (another time card appears saying at the party) Blue: Think everything is perfect. Just get the decorations and we're good nothing bad can happen! (Little Blue walks up) Little Blue: Something bad happened! Blue: Why did I have to say it? (face palms) What happened? Little Blue: Well, we were gonna rent a boat to go fishing, then the sign said $20.00 rent, then the guy charged me $50.00..... next thing you know, I'm beating him with a fishing rod. Blue: I still don't see the bad thing is. Little Blue: Well... (lifts up his leg revealing a tracker) Blue: SERIOUSLY?!?! BLINK'S PARTY IS GONNA START AND YOU MESSED THIS UP!!!! Little Blue: Relax, we can get it off! Blue: It's a tracker!!! Don't you think it'll notice if you cut it off? Little Blue: I'm planning to plant it on a different person. Blue: Who? (Little Blue motions to Charolete) Little Blue: I heard you have some rough history. Blue: (thinks) Done. More To Come! Happy New Year! Category:Episodes